Trouble Invites Intresting Results
by blockofthewritingkind
Summary: naruto and his friend Kiba collect information for a living. This time they may have bitten off more then they can chew. NaruSasu KakaIru, my 2 favorite pairings! Rateing my go up later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: If I get any characters OOC, I apologies for it. I own nothing of this great an importance. This fic was originally on AFF, but I got removed for being fifteen….. So anyway, if you like the first chapter review and tell me because I have like four more chapters sitting unused in my files, so……and as a warning, no like gay storied no read this one. That's about as clear as I can get it.**_

"Kiba, remind me again why we're even entering a place like this?"

The young man in the lead glanced back at the blond who was speaking. The boy looked like he would rather be any where other then the place he was currently in, but was reluctant to say so. Which, in all actuality, he was. Not that he _would_ ever say anything. Nothing scared the great Uzamaki Naruto! Not even the really creepy looking, HUGE, biker guys that populated the bar and pool hall they had entered. Naruto took a brief moment to consider the fact that any of these men could easily snap his neck with out much of a struggle, before he returned his attention to his friend leading the way thought the dim, smoky interior up to the bar. He'd be damned if something as dumb as unease scared him away from a job that paid as highly as _this_ one did. But he had a feeling that something would happen tonight. He couldn't say if it were to be bad or good, however.

"Because," Kiba, his companion, muttered back to him after a moment of hesitation, and glancing around for who knows what (Naruto sure didn't)

"We need the money, and we're supposed to be gathering information. As you know, this is one of the best places to do it." Kiba slid up onto one of the stools at the bar. He was as nervous as the tan blond now seating himself a little farther down from him. They were young and small for patrons of this particular place, and they were attracting some weird looks. But he figured as long as

A) No one found out why they were there,

B) Naruto could keep a reign on his rather explosive temper, and

C) Naruto didn't try to order alcohol again (they weren't quite 18 yet), they should be relatively safe. Not that either of them had ever had such good luck.

They had been quietly working the bar for about an hour. People had gone to basically ignoring them, and they had been quietly nursing drinks, eavesdropping on various promising conversations, and even chatting with a few people, when disaster hit. Naruto had gotten himself engaged in a conversation with the bar tender, a young man with a scare across his nose, when the door opened and a young man about their age and an older man entered. Naruto had glanced up in mild interest before going back to his apparently engaging conversation with the brown haired man standing on the other side of the bar. Kiba, on the other hand, watched the boy with more interest. He had dark raven hair and eyes, accented greatly by his pale-as-Death-skin. He looked vaguely familiar, though Kiba couldn't place him. The man with him had silver hair that stood up alarmingly on his head at unimaginable angles, wore a head band slanted over one eye and a black turtle-neck sweater yanked up to just below his ears, which struck Kiba as odd, since it was the middle of July. The man was slouching and looked spaced out and board, as compared to the boy, who expression was sharp albeit uninterested. Or at least it was until his glance fell on Naruto. There was something very unsettling about the way the boy's cold black eye settled on his friend, and that was when the trouble began, because apparently Naruto felt that unsettling gaze on him, and he obviously didn't like it one bit either.

"Hey!" Naruto snapped, whirling to face the strange boy . The man he had been talking to (who had introduced himself as Iruka (he owned the place)) looked up in alarm, like he was about to say something, but Naruto wasn't paying attention. He didn't like being stared at. AT ALL!

"You have a problem!" he demanded, failing to notice the lull in noise as people turned their attention to the two boys. Kiba stiffened at the other end of the bar. The raven-haired boy just smirked while the silver haired man glanced at him, looking vaguely curious. That smirk! Naruto felt annoyance rise in him a the site. What did this boy have to be so smug about, anyway!

"I SAID" He yelled when the boy didn't answer him, his irritation turning to full fledged annoyance. "DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!" Another smirk.

"You don't have to shout. I heard you the first time." The boy said smoothly. His quiet, mocking tone carrying across the now dead silent bar. Naruto's face flushed like it always did when he was losing his temper.

"WHAT!" he shouted. Another smirk.

"I don't have to repeat myself for someone like you."

"Why you…!" He snarled. His fingers curled into a fist. He wanted nothing more than to punch this kids face in. And why not? Giving in to his temper-induced impulse, he swung as hard as possible, very aware that Kiba was going to chew his ass out for this later.

Iruka had been watching the exchange with a certain amount of apprehension. He could tell by Naruto's personality that he had an explosive temper, and he didn't want to kick the boy out. He was actually enjoying his company. The boy was…sweet…in his own way. That thought all but when flying out the window when he saw Naruto ball his hands up into fists and prepare to swing at the taunting teen in front of him. He also saw the silver haired man at the boy's side move to either block the punch, or attack Naruto back, both of which Iruka would prefer not to happen, as it would no doubt cause the fight to escalate. He vaulted over the bar and in between the two just in time to catch both by the arm and stop the blows before they started. Naruto growled and squirmed, trying to break the older man's hold on his wrist, but Iruka just tightened his grip. The silver-haired man just looked up at him with an expression in his single visible dark eye with something that could have been surprise, or could have been any number of other emotions. It was hard to tell, and right now, if he wasn't a threat any more, Iruka didn't care.

"If any of you want to stay in this bar, I would suggest you stop this right now before you force me to throw you all out!" he snapped. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Iruka interrupted him before he could make a sound.

"I don't care who started it, Naruto." He said, guessing at what the boy was a bout to say. Naruto's jaw snapped shut with an audible click. Iruka gave each of them his best glare, which usually worked in keeping order with the rowdy occupants of his establishment. The silver haired man arched an eyebrow in what could have been amusement, but once again it was hard to tell. The raven haired boy just snorted softly and turned to walk off, his companion giving Iruka another unintelligible look as his wrist was released before following the boy. Iruka watched them for a moment before turning his attention to the still smoldering Naruto. He fixed the blond with a stern look.

"Come on, Naruto. I know you're more of a man than this! Don't pick a fight because some look got you a little riled! He's not worth your time." Naruto's shoulders slumped and he gave Iruka an apologetic look. Iruka's face softened and he released the boy's wrist, reaching up instead to muss the boy's spiky hair.

"Sit back down and I'll give you some more milk, OK?" Naruto grinned up at him, immediately plopping himself back down on his bar stool.(his job had been forgotten when he had gotten into the conversation he had started with Iruka. The man actually _listened_ to him!) Iruka vaulted back over the bar (it was easier than going around to the opening in the corner) and looked out over the bar with his stern no-nonsense-bar-tender-look and the noise returned to the room as people got the drift and went back to minding their own business. He spotted the raven haired boy and the silver haired man at a table in the darkest corner of the room. The boy was still watching Naruto, though much more inconspicuously, and the silver haired man…Iruka's stomach shifted oddly as he realized the odd man was watching _him_, though for what reason, Iruka couldn't fathom. He supposed as long as they didn't cause any more trouble it didn't matter. That, and as long as Naruto forgot they were there. Which the boy apparently had. Iruka smiled at the blond boy's impatient gaze and turned, pouring him a glass of milk. He hadn't met a teen so fond of this drink in years. It was kind of endearing.

"Ya know what, Iruka-san?" Naruto asked after chugging half of the glass when it was place in front of him. Iruka raised an eyebrow. Naruto grinned. "You should sell ramen noodles!" Iruka stared at him uncomprehending for a moment, before he burst out laughing. Naruto looked like he had just been slapped.

"What's wrong with ramen!" he demanded heatedly. "Ramen rules all! It's the best! It is ALMIGHTY!" Iruka stuffed a fist in his mouth to calm his laughing and forced a straight face.

"Of-of coarse it is Naruto. I'll keep that in mind." Completely pacified, Naruto was about to go back to happily drinking his milk when Kiba came up and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Got it." He said. Naruto's eyes widened. He set down his milk, grinned at Iruka, threw some bills on the table (too few, but Iruka figured he'd let it slide this time) and got up quickly. He and Kiba began to leave, but Naruto paused for a moment to look over his shoulder and flash a grin at Iruka.

"Hope to see you again!" He called. Then he was gone.

"So what do you think?" Kakashi asked as he watched the youngest Uchiha stare at the door the blond loud-mouth and his friend had just exited with a curious expression on his usually board countenance. The boy didn't answer, but his gaze trailed off to the far wall, a speculative look coming into his eyes.

"We need to find the two informants that are supposed to be in here." He said finally. "If we don't want that information to leak out to the wrong people." Kakashi allowed his eyes to travel back to the bar and briefly light on the young bar tender, who was dumping out the half empty glass of milk the blond had left, his back to them at the moment. It was interesting. He moved quickly for someone with his line of work. Not that he knew much about being a bar tender. It had never been his occupation of choice, though he was surprised by the amount of respect the man, who couldn't be more than a year or two younger then Kakashi himself (and he was twenty five) was shown by the questionable occupants of the smoky den.

"The blond boy." Sauske said, drawing Kakashi's attention back to him. "Find out everything and anything you can about him. I want to know his life as well as he does, and I want to know it by tomorrow afternoon. Will that be to much trouble?" Kakashi shook his head, gave the scared bar tender another passing glance, and stood fluidly. Before he could leave, however, Sauske stopped him. "And find out what that bar tender knows. When people come in here, the person most likely to know what is said and done is the bar tender, especially one as dutiful as that. But be careful. He probably won't trust you after that episode with that blond kid." Kakashi raised and eyebrow mildly.

"You think the blond was one of the informants." It wasn't a question, so Sauske didn't bother to answer. He just had a gut feeling, and when the feelings came from his gut, he never ignored them. They had saved him more then once. Kakashi turned and disappeared. Sauske turned his attention back to the wall, thinking. That blond, blue eyed boy. There was something about him….His lips curled into a smile that would have cowed any man in that room. He had a feeling that he and this boy would be seeing much more of each other, and not just because the Uchiha heir found him interesting, but because he had a feeling that this kid was going to get himself in up to his eyeballs in his affaires, weather he realized what he was doing or not.

Kakashi nodded briefly to the bar tender as he headed out the door. The young man blinked in surprise, then gave a careful inclination of his head. Kakashi chuckled to himself as he exited the building. The wariness in the young man's eyes was amusing. And rightfully placed. If he had anything to do with it, no matter how much the young man knew, Kakashi was going to make a point of getting to know him better. Not that said young man _knew_ that yet…..

Kakashi inclined his head towards the stars, inhaling the cool early spring air. Even in this ritzier part of town, the air held that faint scent of hope that always seemed to come with each new beginning of the season cycle. Actually, now that he thought about it, in this part of town the clean, well maintained bar and pool hall stood out almost strikingly. He "hmmmed" wondering where to start before stretching and continuing his stroll down the street.

"Oh well, I'll think of something."

**End chapter 1. Review, or don't, but I won't update until I get at least…….. Ten. (If I suck, then constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: You know, what, I know I said I would only update if I got 10 reviews…. But really if just one person likes this story, then I'm happy, so oh well. I would like reviews telling me what I'm doing wrong or (and I'm crossing my fingers for this) right.**_

Naruto was practically jumping with the anticipation of hearing what his friend had found out.

"Come on, Kiba, what have ya got!" he demanded. Kiba shot him a warning look. He couldn't tell him on the street, _especially_ not _this_ street, in _this_ neighborhood. He shook his head before turning away from the tanned boy and continuing down the street. He heard an impatient grunt from his friend, but he ignored it in favor of finding the apartment building the two were sharing a room in. They had just moved in about three or so months ago, complete strangers, and suddenly Kiba had a working partner (which in it's self would have taken some getting used to, but since said partner was _Naruto_, it had taken _a lot_ of getting used to. Still did, actually.) Odd how one small decision in life could turn one's life upside down, sideways, right side up again, and shake it. Repeatedly. Naruto had gotten them almost-arrested so many times, most of the cops here in the fairly large city of Konoha already knew them by site and name. He was amazed that they still had a clean arrest record.

Or at least, he did. He wasn't totally sure about the bouncy blond now telling him that he had walked completely passed their apartment. He turned back to face his impatient friend. At least this job hadn't been as hard as some of the others he had been on. Naruto was only just now getting the gist of the "secret" and "silent" parts of gathering information secretly and silently. The guy had keen ears, though, which was why Kiba hadn't dropped him all together yet. That, and they were friends, and Naruto need a job to help pay rent. He sighed fondly as he headed up to his friend.

"Yea, yea." He said good naturedly to the boys teasing about walking passed their own home, internally vowing vengeance for some of the comments later. Something squishy in the boy's bed, perhaps? They headed up the stairs to their floor, unaware of the shadowy figure watching them with amusement form the alley across the street.

"So, what did you find out!" Naruto demanded impatiently for the millionth time from his seat on the rickety old couch in their cramped living room. He grabbed at the cup of Ramen as it was set in front of him on the equally rickety coffee table. Ignoring the fact that is was still very hot, he immediately grabbed his chopsticks and began wolfing down his favorite treat. Kiba sighed and massaged his temples.

"Before you and the black haired kid started fighting" Naruto growled as annoyance sprang up in his gut at the mention of the boy. The only reason he hadn't kept that fight going was because he respected Iruka-san enough not to. Kiba glared at the interruption before continuing, eating his own Ramen much more slowly that his friend, who was over half way done with his own.

"Like I was saying, before you tried to engage the guy in a fight, I had been listening in on these two guy sitting at a table close to me. They were dressed in suites, so I picked them out to listen to. They were some corporate business security guards or something." Naruto yawned around a mouth full of noodles.

"So what have a bunch of hired muscle men got to do with us? There are a lot of corporate businesses in this town. We're working for one!" Kiba sighed again, but his voice held a definite ring of excitement to it.

"Yes, but these guys don't work for just any corporation. Their head security at _the_ corporation!" Naruto just stared at him blankly.

"_The_ corporation?" He asked, obviously not getting what Kiba was getting at. Kiba growled and whacked Naruto up side the head, earning him a yelp, a choke, and Naruto's patented glare-of-Death.

"Yes, you idiot! You know, the largest one in the city, one of the largest in the world, the one run by a kid….._the one we're getting information on!"_ Naruto's eyes went wide as the meaning of Kiba's over-emphasized words sank in. His mouth opened into an understanding "oh" Kiba settled back on the couch, certain he had gotten his meaning across, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yea." He muttered. "They left after your fight with the black haired kid." Another growl. "And in quite a hurry too." He continued around the interruption. "But I asked some of the other patrons. Their regulars there. Don't know why. Habit maybe? But I figure if we keep going back, we might be able to hear something useful." Naruto put his empty Ramen cup down and leaned against the couch arm with a nod. He didn't mind going back there. It would give him another chance to talk to Iruka-san. He liked the man, and besides, bar tenders knew everything, right? So maybe the friendly man could make some of their jobs easier for them, though Naruto got the feeling that the guy wouldn't be to happy about Naruto getting mixed up in some of the things he got into sometimes. Iruka-san had struck him as a mother-hen type of person, and a bit of a prude, and that seemed like the kind of things he would do for a complete stranger, not to mention some one he knew. But what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? Satisfied with his answer, he and Kiba went about planning their next move happily.

Kakashi looked up at the dingy brick building he had seen the two boys enter. It was run down and cheap, and looked like the next big wind would topple it. Shaking his head, he waited a few minuets after the kids had disappeared inside to rule out any unfortunate encounters before entering the building himself. He walked up to building and opened the door as carefully as a stuck door can be opened, afraid that if he pulled to hard, he would pull the door off it's rusty hinges. As it was it just squeaked loudly, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow as he entered. He looked around the almost empty lobby before spotting an older woman was eyeing him with unconcealed suspicion. He smiled at her and the suspicious look she gave him only grew. He eyed the grocery bags in her arms and said

"I'm looking for my nephew, uh…." He realized that he didn't know the bond's name or the name of his friend. He settled for raising his hand up to just below his breast bone. "About yay tall, spiky blond hair, blue eyes, loud mouth…" The woman's eyes lit with recognition and she grinned winningly at Kakashi, taking the man slightly by surprise.

"Oh, you mean that little Naruto boy!" Ah, so that was his name. "He helps my carry my bags sometimes. Nice boy. Loud though. And his room mate. Sweet kids, you're lucky! Tickles me some times. Always cheerful though, never a bad word to say, unless you just plain annoy him, then all he has to say is bad words. But he never means no harm." Kakashi just nodded and smiled along with her chattering. Once she had paused to take a breath, Kakashi moved forward and scooped two of the bags from her.

"Let me take those for you, since Naruto isn't here to help." He offered. The woman beamed at him. "I haven't seen my nephew in years. This trip is a surprise, but I got here sort of late, so I'll leave him until the morning, unless something comes up at work and I have to leave." he lied smoothly. The woman nodded her head amiably. As they headed up the stairs, he glanced around.

"Which apartment is his?" He asked. The woman looked around a bit before nodding down the hall to their left.

"Room 306." She smiled. "The one that permeates the hall with the smell of Ramen." Kakashi was tempted to look puzzled, but nodded like he knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, this is my room sweetie." She said as they stopped out side a door. She took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door before taking her bags back from Kakashi and, with one last smile and a thank you, slipped inside and closed the door.

"Sweet woman." he thought, turning and heading over to the door the woman had indicated as belonging to the blond. The lights were on and he could here the television.

"Naruto!" he heard a voice echoing from inside above the noise of some sitcom that was playing. "Turn that down! Do you want to get into trouble for the noise again? You're going to get us both evicted!" he heard the TV volume grow softer, and the loud voice of the blond playfully complaining about the lack of tolerance other people had for healthy noise. He shook his head. This kid? An informant? He knew to expect anything, and that first and even second perceptions could deceive, but this was stretching it a bit. But he headed down the stairs to check the owners registration log for last names, just in case. After that, he was going to pay that bar tender a visit. His lips twitched in an odd smile. He might get to have some fun tonight, after all.

Sauske looked out of the window of his office at the lit up city below, glowing like a Christmas tree. Some where out there were people looking to steel something from his company, he just didn't know who, or what. Yet. But he would. Soon. His company depended on it. And those who dared to try and steel from him would pay dearly, along with anyone who might have helped in the process. No one stole from his family's business. No, his business.

An image of the blond from the bar flashed across his mind. The boy didn't seem like the type who could be in this kind of work at all. As hot as his temper was and as loud as his mouth, he also seemed to…..Sauske couldn't put the feeling into words, but it made him believe that this kid was defiantly not cut out for the line of work Sauske was sure he was doing. The boy with him, though, Sauske wasn't sure about. He could be the one, and the blond was just along for the ride. Not that that was the only reason he wanted to find out about the stormy eyed blond. His temper intrigued him. The fire in his eyes, the defiance. It was amusing. He turned and headed for the door, grabbing his coat as he went. He opened the door and…

"SAUSKE!" …found himself with an armful of pink hair and a soft body, wafting the soft smell of strawberries.

"Sakura." he said curtly, standing still as the girl hugged him tightly before pulling away and beaming at him.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, grabbing his arm and dragging the annoyed teen out the door. He didn't answer so she just plowed on, telling him about her day and how wonderful all her friends had been a t work and how all the men were drooling over her, but she would never cheat on her Sauske like that, and blah blah blah blah blah blah. Finally, Sauske just pulled his arm away and stalked off in the opposite direction, weaving in and out of the crowd. It didn't take him long to lose the girl. What a pain. (AN. Sorry Sakura ans, it's not that I don't like her, I just don't _care_ for her. That's all. )

Iruka had just finished shooing out the last of the remaining patrons several minuets prior, and was working on cleaning up for closing when he heard the door open. Odd. He though he had locked the door. He looked up, calling out "We're closed!" and paused when he recognized the silver haired figure slouching toward him. He raised an eyebrow, tensing in a slightly defensive position, recalling his earlier encounter with this stranger.

"Can I help you?" He asked, pleasantly but warily as the man stopped and lounged against the bar on the other side of him.

"You move amazingly fast." The silver haired man said pleasantly and offhandedly, his single visible eye curving in a hidden smile. Iruka raised an eyebrow questioningly, but didn't say anything. The man continued looking around the bar with a board air and an appraising eye.

"You still haven't told me what you want." Iruka finally said when the silence stretched between them. He had warily gone back to cleaning, not wanting to have to stay any later then he had to that night. His strange visitor's gaze returned to him.

"That blond boy." he said, and Iruka tensed. "Does he come here often?" The question sounded off hand as well, but Iruka's muscles tensed more, until they were on the verge of cramping.

"No." he answered shortly. "This was the first time he had ever been in here. Why?" he jumped slightly when a breathy chuckle sounded right next to his ear, warm air ghosting over the shell, tickling him. He hadn't even noticed the man move!

"I'm the one asking the questions here." came the teasing voice. Iruka felt his temper flare at the slightly mocking tone. Whirling, he moved to shove the man away, (he had apparently never heard of personal space) but found his arm caught, and his back pressed none to gently against the bar. He tried to use his other hand, only to find it caught as well.

"You're very fast." the man said approvingly. "But I'm faster." his tone was teasing again. Iruka felt his temper flare higher, but he clamped down tightly down on it. He wriggled to get away again, and he found his hands released, only to have the man playfully massaging his shoulders.

"You're awfully tense. You should relax…Iruka-san." Iruka felt a blush creeping up his neck and face and pressed his hands to the man's chest and tried pushing him away again. The man laughed and stepped back willingly, causing Iruka to stumble slightly.

"What do you want?" he demanded, his temper finally showing through in his voice. The man laughed again, his eye curved, showing that he was smiling. He cocked his head to one side.

"I didn't know you had a temper, Iruka-san. How interesting." He said, sounding much to cheerful about it. "Besides, I think I've gotten all I'm going to out of you for tonight. You defiantly told me something I needed to know. But I'll be back. I'm sure that Naruto boy will. Wait for me, Iruka-san!" And with that, he turned and walked out the door. Iruka blinked after him before walking swiftly to the door and locking it.

"Well that was…..weird?" He thought, reaching up to touch his shoulders. "Who the hell _was_ that?" he wondered out loud.

At that moment, Kakashi was walking down the street, whistling happily.

_**Me: Well, that's chapter 2! Hope you liked it, and I hope you review! (Hey, that rhymed! COOL!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ne, new chapter. Sorry for not updating. When I tried, the site wouldn't let me. I still haven't quite figured out why…. R&R please. Should I keep going, or erase this fic from existence? It's up to you….**_

"Wakie wakie, eggs and bakie!" Kiba shouted, practically jumping on the still snoozing blond. Naruto groaned, less than happy at being woke, even less so in that particular manner.

"G'off, Kiba. Go do whatever morning people like you do in the mornings and leave the non-morning loving people like me in peace." he grumbled before rolling over and pulling the comforter back over his head. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I guess you won't get any Ramen-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Naruto was out of bed, past him, and was tugging a pair of black jeans on as Kiba turned to face him. "-for breakfast?" He finished. Naruto finished tugging a dark blue and black striped T-shirt over his blond spikes and headed out into the kitchen, looking around. He was about to ask where the Ramen was when he found a piece of paper strongly and suspiciously resembling a shopping list shoved into his face. He took it and held it away from his nose in order to see it properly. Yup, eggs, milk, bread……Ramen…..defiantly a shopping list, and Naruto had the sinking feeling that he had just been duped into being the one to take said list to the store and…..oh, that sneaky bastard smirking at him was going to pay for this. He turned and headed back to his room.

"Well, back to bed." He said, knowing full well he wasn't going to get away with it. Sure enough, Kiba moved to block his way.

"Nu-uh, Naruto. You're already up. You're the one who always wants to eat away our Ramen supply. You're also the one who shot out of bed before I could explain that if you wanted some Ramen, you would have to buy it yourself." Naruto pouted, tried his best puppy look, (which Kiba called his a-monkey-sucking-on-a-lemon-look)yelled, complained, and, thirty minuets later, cursed Kiba while entering the small grocery store three blocks from their apartment building.

"Damn him and his tricky words and threats of no Ramen for three days…." he muttered under his breath while selecting the afore mentioned items and then a few more that Kiba had added onto the list for him when he had continued to grumble, saying that there was no harm in buying things ahead of time.

"We're almost outta asparagus (AN: Blech!) my ass." He muttered as he reached for the green stalks. Before he could touch them, however, a well manicured hand reached out and snatched them away.

"Hey!" he snapped, his head whipping up to glare a the offending person. "I was reaching…..for….that….?" he trialed off as his eyes landed on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was oddly well dressed for this part of town, in black bike shorts, Chinese-style shirt of pink silk, matching her hair and complimenting her pale, delicate skin. Her forehead was a little large, but that just accented her beautiful eyes. She was curvy, and wafted the gentle yet teasing scent of strawberries. Naruto felt the blood rush to his cheeks as she glared disdainfully at him as he all but melted on the floor.

"I'm dating someone." She said curtly. Naruto opened his mouth to say something. It figured someone like her was taken. But she interrupted him before he could say anything.

"I'm taken by someone _you_ could never outclass." She grabbed a newspaper and thrust into his face. "_Him._" Naruto yanked the second paper that day to be practically shoved up his nose away from his face, and was about to make some protesting comment about how she shouldn't be so assuming (even though she had know exactly what he was going to say before he said it) when the picture in the paper caught his eye, along with the title on the page. His eyes widened as he scanned the article the took up most of the head page.

**UCHIHA HEIR MAKES ANNOUNCMENT**

The young teenage CEO of the Uchiha Computer Corps., Sasuke Uchiha, who inherited the company after the passing of his older brother and last living family member, Itachi Uchiha three months ago, made an announcement today. Uchiha-san said that he had recently gotten word via the local police department that the identity of the people responsible for last weeks sabotage on one of the company's laboratories is still, as of yet, unknown. Uchiha-san had this to say.

"I wish to tell anyone willing to try and steal from my company that they are welcome to try. They will not get far. My security is top of the line, and when you are caught, the consequences are not worth what you would have gained had you stood any chance of actually succeeding in stealing."

Uchiha-san had nothing more to say and refused to comment further.

The article went on to talk some more about the great heir, but Naruto's attention had drifted back to the picture accompanying the article. It was the black haired asshole from the bar! Figured he'd score a knockout like this girl. And behind him was the odd silver haired man Iruka-san had stopped from doing….whatever he was about to do last night! Kiba would want to see this!

The girl had seen Naruto's eyes widen and had mistaken the reason for his reaction.

"See. You have no chance with some one like-" She was cut off as Naruto scooped her up in a hug, crying

"I love you! I could hug you! I am hugging you! I would kiss you but I value my life! You're a goddess! Thank you!" He let go of the shocked girl. "Mind if I borrow this?" He asked. She nodded dazedly, and Naruto grinned widely at her, rushing up to the register and hastily shoving his items onto the belt and paid for them when the annoyed woman at the register named out the total. He snatched the bags from the spiny-wheel thing and ran the whole way back home.

Sakura watched the odd boy with some of her original distaste, but mostly with curiosity.

"Who the hell was that, and what on earth does he want with that article on Sasuke?" She wondered. Then a though struck her. She stiffened.

"Could he be….A STALKER! I HAVE TO WARN SASUKE!" Then she bent down as something caught her eye on the floor.

"That weird stalker dropped his Ramen noodles."

Kakashi was about to head back and give up on his observation of the loud mouthed blond when said teen came racing out of the grocery store like his ass was on fire. Kakashi noted as the boy sped down the street that the boy's ass was not, in fact, on fire, but that he was holding on to a news paper for dear life. Curiously, Kakashi made his way to the newspaper stand in the corner and picked up one of the papers. His eyes only had to scan the front page to know why the boy was heading home so fast. He chuckled to himself, wondering how the boy even noticed the paper, when frankly, he had watched him storm right passed the newspaper stand before without so much as glancing at it. Honestly the boy didn't strike him as the type to read much. He got his answer as a form came hurrying out of the store, and had Kakashi not been Kakashi, he would have been run over. But since Kakashi was indeed Kakashi, he neatly side stepped the pink blur racing passed him. Pink?

"Hello, Sakura." He called cheerfully. Said girl stopped running at the hail, though she still retained an air of urgency about her.

"Kakashi! It's awful!" Kakashi simply raised an eyebrow.

"What," he asked "are you out of tampons again?" Sakura's face when scarlet.

"That was an accident, and you know it!" She snapped. Kakashi just smiled at her. Sakura decided that she wasn't going to let the man tease her.

"No, it's a stalker!" She cried. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow again, ignoring the odd stares they were getting.

"One of your stalkers is an emergency?" He asked. He really needed to get back to Sasuke and hand over his information. Not that he was ever on time, but still…

"No no! That blond boy who just ran out! He was a stalker of Sasuke!" Kakashi grinned at her again, making her cheeks flush angrily. "I handed him that paper to tell him that he didn't have a chance with me because Sasuke's already got me, and his eyes went all wide, and he read the article a little, and his eyes went even wider, and then he was hugging me, and telling me I was awesome, which I already knew, and then he was asking if he could have the paper, and I nodded and he just ran out of the store, and by the time I realized what had happened-"

"In record time." Kakashi inserted. Sakura ignored him. She seemed on the verge of hysterics. Kakashi smirked evilly and decided to help things along. Nodding he reached out and patted her shoulder a little to nicely.

"You're right. I'll go warn Sasuke and stay with him in case the stalker shows up. You go and get the police!" Sakura nodded and raced off in the direction of the local police station. As soon as she disappeared around the corner, Kakashi flipped open his cell phone and placed a call to a friend of his at the local police station.

"KAKASHI!" The loud voice of Gai boomed through the connection as soon as the phone was answered on the second ring. "WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU!"

Kakashi took advantage of his friends seemingly more quiet temperament, something that was rare.

"Need to ask a favor." Kakashi said.

"ASK AWAY!" Gia's voice boomed. Kakashi grinned devilishly.

"A pretty little lady with pink hair will be coming in in hysterics and begin to tell you about a stalker of Uchiha-san's. I want to assure you that there is no stalker, but her hysterics are a disturbance, so if she causes you to much trouble, could you-"

"AHHHH! PICKING ON YOUNG SAKURA AGAIN, KAKSHI? OH, HOW THE YOUTH OF TODAY ARE SO CAUGHT UP IN-?" Kakashi chuckled again, but decided he had better interrupt his friend before Gai got to side tracked.

"Of course. But she might get in the middle of one of my little missions, so if you could keep her occupied…."

"OF COURSE!." Gai boomed, and took a breath as if to say something more, but Kakashi interrupted him a second time.

"Thanks. I'm in a hurry or I'd challenge you to a breath holding match or something. Bye!" And he hung up.

"Oh, so much fun." He said before heading off to Sasuke's manor.


End file.
